1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator capable of preventing ice cubes contained in an ice container from agglomerating with each other.
2. Background
A refrigerator is a household appliance capable of objects in a refrigerated or frozen state using a refrigerant cycle consisting of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation. A refrigerator includes, as main components, a body having a storage compartment defined therein, a door coupled to the body so as to open and close the body and an ice maker provided in the storage compartment or on the door.
The storage compartment or the door is provided with an ice container for containing ice cubes which are discharged from the ice maker. The ice container is connected to a dispenser for dispensing the ice cubes so as to allow the ice cubes to be discharged to the outside in response to user input. However, the ice cubes contained in the ice container agglomerate over time, thereby making it difficult to supply ice having a desired shape to the user.